


Cookies Are The Answer

by The_Queen_Of_OTPs



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: Cookies, Cutefic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 09:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17078072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Queen_Of_OTPs/pseuds/The_Queen_Of_OTPs
Summary: To get Peter to cooperate, cookies are the answer!





	Cookies Are The Answer

You had just finished baking some cookies and place them on the table with two cups of English Breakfast tea, your favourite. 

"Pete! Morning tea is ready!" You call out hoping Peter would come to the kitchen. 

After a couple minutes, and no reply you call out again, "Peter!" That time you used his whole name instead of his nickname. 

Still no reply, you head down to his study where you had last seen him, but when you reached his study he was no where to be seen. You searched the whole house, no idea where Peter was until you reached the backyard where you noticed Peter still in his pajamas and dressing gown you might add, sitting up in a tree branch with a newspaper in his hand. 

"Peter, get down from there!" You shouted, worried he will fall. 

"No way! Its beautiful up here!" He shouted back. 

"I'm going to call the Police..." you laughed trying to coax him down anyway you could. 

"Go ahead. I will fight them!" Peter laughed, flipping the paper page, and adjusting his askew glasses. 

You chuckled softly, knowing what would get Peter down from the tree. "Pete! I have cookies!" 

Just as you thought, you hadn't made a difference, a rustle of a newspaper and leaves, Peter slowly climbed down the tree and to your side, and followed you inside until you reached the dining table. He snatched a cookie in his hand, holding it like an excited child would.

He took a bite of the cookie, and with his mouth full of cookie, he mumbled "I totally would've fought them..." 

"I know you would've" you agreed. 

Deep down, you knew he wouldn't of.


End file.
